it's always been you
by LastMelodya
Summary: Dan kau akan selalu menjadi objek dari segala predikasiku. [poetry] [sasuke/sakura]
1. Chapter 1: hujan

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au; miss typos; poetry; **sakura's pov**.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _it's always been you_**

 **.**

 **[i. hujan]**

* * *

 **.**

 _Kepada, Hujan._

 _Mari kita bicara tentang hadirmu. Tentang hawa sejuk yang terulas, serta genangan air di antaranya._

 _Ada nyaman yang kau tawarkan. Sebanyak guyuran likuid yang terus membasahi alam, sebesar kilat yang bergempar sesaat. Suaramu, terdengar membelah hari. Memberi melodi tersendiri pada setiap indra yang mendengar. Seperti pecahan kaca di ruang kosong; menggema dan membekas._

 _Hujan, akan kuceritakan sebuah hal menyenangkan saat kau datang_ — _dan untuk kemudian pergi. Ada banyak hal indah setelahmu. Apakah kau tahu itu? Kau tak perlu menjawab, karena aku akan tetap melanjutkan._

 _Setelahmu, ada pelangi yang menggantung indah sewarna cinta di langit. Ada petrichor, aroma sehabismu yang membius semua penciuman, aku yakin tak ada yang tak menyukai aroma sehabis hujan. Ada becek, yang membuat para anak kecil tertawa riang dengan wajah jenaka. Juga ada embun, yang membuat helaian daun terlihat lebih indah ditatap._

 _Lalu, ada rasa. Yang terbentuk taksa dalam analogi tak terwujud._

 _Dan kemudian … ada dia, yang selalu datang, hanya untuk tersenyum tipis merasakan penghabisanmu._

 _Aku menantikanmu, karena aku ingin melihat setelahmu. Aku menunggumu, karena aku ingin melihat saat kau berhenti._

 _Hujan, apa kau ingin membalas tanyaku? Kalau ya, turunlah mengguyur bumi lagi. Dengan begitu, kau telah menjawab seluruhnya._

 _Tertanda, Aku;_

 _yang selalu menunggu hujan_ — _hanya untuk melihatnya berhenti._

 **.**

("Hei—Sasuke-kun! Hujannya sudah berhenti."

Lelaki itu mendongak, menatap langit-langit yang kembali mencerah. Diam-diam menghirup sisa hujan yang magis dan melenakan.

Sedetik berikutnya, ia menoleh pada si gadis merah muda. Menatap tepat di mata indahnya, mebentuk kurva-kurva kecil di sudut bibirnya, dan balas mengujar pelan.

"Aku tahu."

 _Sebab hanya dia yang selalu menemukannya di sini. Ketika hujan berhenti._ )

 **.**

 **.**

 **|end|**

 **a/n:** saya iseng bongkar-bongkar arsip lama di blog. tahun 2013. dan … ternyata di tahun itu ada banyak puisi yang saya tulis. saya merasa bersalah kalau hanya mengendapkan puisi itu di sana. mereka butuh pembaca :)

cerita ini akan berisi kumpulan puisi (dan mungkin sajak). setiap chapter-nya tidak saling berhubungan. universe-nya pun begitu; bisa canon, bisa au, bisa ar, tergantung. dan di setiap chapter juga berganti-ganti sudut pandang; antara sakura dan sasuke.

semoga tulisan sederhana ini bisa menghibur :)

 **LastMelodya**


	2. Chapter 2: warna

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** canon (timeline ketika sasuke pergi dari konoha); miss typos; poetry; **sasuke's pov**.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _it's always been you_**

 **.**

 **[ii. warna]**

* * *

 **.**

 _Hari ini sama dengan hari-hari itu;_

— _langit masih berwarna biru, embun tetap sewarna bening, senja masih oranye, dan gelap tetap hitam._

 _Pernah, satu kali terlintas dalam benakku, bagaimana jika gagasan itu berubah? Bagaimana jika hari selanjutnya, hal-hal yang tersebut barusan tak berjalan statis seperti hari-hari kemarin?_

 _Bagaimana jika_ — _langit adalah hitam, embun adalah biru, senja adalah putih, dan malam adalah bening?_

 _Terkadang, ada hal-hal yang berjalan statis dan juga berubah._

 _Namun, satu yang kuyakini pasti_ —

— _kemarin, hari ini, dan hari-hari selanjutnya;_

 _aku tetap abu-abu._

 **.**

("Hei, Sasuke, tak rindu teman-temanmu di Konoha?"

Gamang. Rikuh. Netra kelam itu berpaling pada penjuru kubikel kecil yang menampung pelariannya selama ini.

Ketika menjawab, pria itu sama sekali tak memiliki tendensi untuk menatap pada si penanya.

"… tak ada yang kusebut teman di sana, lagi pula."

 _Dan sesosok bayang merah muda berkelebat mengiris kamuflasenya._ )

 **.**

 **.**

 **|end|**


	3. Chapter 3: venus and mars

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** canon (timeline setelah malam kepergian sasuke dari konoha); miss typos; poetry; **sakura's pov**.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _it's always been you_**

 **.**

 **[iii. venus and mars]**

* * *

 **.**

 _Aku tak sempat mengatakan apa pun lagi._

 _Saat langit mulai kelabu, senja tak lagi nampak, dan butir likuid pertama jatuh mengenai keningku_ — _disusul oleh rintik-rintik selanjutnya yang kian merebak. Mulai menguarkan harum khas pada lingkup hawa di sekitarku._

 _Ada yang bilang, saat rintik hujan pertama datang dan dengan kemudian kau menyebutkan permintaan, maka permintaan itu akan terkabul._

 **.**

("Kumohon, jangan pergi, Sasuke-kun. Atau jika kau tetap ingin pergi … bawalah aku pergi bersamamu.")

 **.**

 _Tapi, kau tetap pergi, kan?_

 _Maka, aku tak ingin meminta apa pun lagi._

 _Tak ada lagi yang mampu kupinta, kalau ternyata seluruh keinginanku dibawamu. Olehmu. Kau yang tak lagi menyusuri hidup dalam lingkaranku._

 _Tak akan pernah lagi._

 _Mungkin, kau memang harus kembali ke Mars. Dan aku seharusnya berada di Venus._

 _Agar tak ada lagi harap yang sekadar. Agar tak lagi mampu harap yang kuujar. Dan, tak ada lagi bayangan semu di masa lalu._

 _Mungkin, memang benar, bahwa_ — _laki-laki berasal dari Mars, dan perempuan berasal dari Venus. Karena, bumi pun selalu menjadi di antara. Tak akan pernah dapat menyatukan. Dan akan selalu menjadi jarak keduanya._

 _Seperti kau dan aku, yang tak akan bisa bersatu di bumi ini._

 _Mungkin, kita akan bertemu di langit, suatu hari nanti._

 **.**

("Sakura …

… terima kasih.")

 **.**

 **.**

 **|end|**


	4. Chapter 4: senja

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au; miss typos; poetry; **sasuke's pov**.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _it's always been you_**

 **.**

 **[iv. senja]**

* * *

 **.**

("Oi, Teme! Lihat apa?")

 **.**

 _Karena senja aku mengerti,_

 _Ada seorang gadis yang meluruh diam hanya untuk melihat keindahan petang berwarna itu._

 _Ada rasa yang melebur bersamaan dengan semburat jingga yang perlahan memudar dalam larut._

 **.**

("Ah, itu Haruno Sakura. Dia suka ke sini melihat senja."

"… kau, kenal?)

 **.**

 _Karena senja aku mengerti,_

 _Sebuah hal sederhana seperti warna ungu kelabu yang muncul di langit, menandakan ia juga akan segera pergi. Bersaman dengan keamnya langit, yang meretas hitam sempurna._

 **.**

("Iyalah! Dia temannya Ino, sepupuku. Mau kukenalkan?")

 **.**

 _Dan, dari senja aku mengerti,_

 _bahwa ada cinta yang berusaha memaksa masuk ke dalam rongga dada, beserta sebuah takdir yang bermain setelahnya._

 **.**

(Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat kurang ajar. Senja membuat pipinya dibias cahaya merah—atau, bukan?

Dan Sasuke tak mampu untuk mengujar jawaban selain, "Boleh."

 **.**

 _Karena cinta dan takdir, terkadang beriringan bersama senja._

 **.**

 **.**

 **|end|**


	5. Chapter 5: hujan dan rindu

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au; miss typos; poetry; **sakura's pov**.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _it's always been you_**

 **.**

 **[v. hujan dan rindu]**

* * *

 **.**

 _Ada hujan yang mengguyur sepiku ini._

 _Menguarkan harum petrichor, yang menenangkan segala pusat saraf dalam otak dan pikiranku._

 _Ada dingin yang melumat dalam diam. Sejentik rasa, namun mampu membuat sebuah lilitan tak menyenangkan dalam bagian perutku._

 _Ada rindu yang tak hanya sekadar ingin bertemu._

 _Sebuah rasa yang terungkap tanpa ragu._

 _Lalu, belum sempat kumenoleh, sepasang lengan kekar sukses membungkus seluruh pinggangku dari belakang. Menghantarkan hangat yang amat sangat dalam dingin, serta rindu yang terkecap._

"Lihat apa?" _ujarmu tepat di sebelah telingaku._

"Hujan," _jawabku seraya tersenyum tipis._

 _Satu kecupan di bibir kau berikan padaku._

 _Sehingga yang tersisa adalah hujan dan rindu yang tak lagi menjadi sebuah analogi hampa dan sepi._

 _Karena hujan dan rindu; kamu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **|end|**


	6. Chapter 6: (un)spoken

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au; miss typos; poetry; **sasuke's pov**.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _it's always been you_**

 **.**

 **[vi. (un)spoken]**

* * *

 **.**

 _Sakura,_

 _saat kau merasa bahwa cinta harus selalu diucapkan lewat kata-kata, aku sempat meragu atas diriku sendiri._

 _Meragu, bagaimana jika nantinya aku tak bisa mengucapkan hal itu padamu. Meragu, bagaimana jika diriku memang akan selalu menjadi seorang pria yang kaku dan membosankan._

 _Aku ingat saat-saat di mana ka uterus membicarakan segala hal romantis tentang Ino dan Sai_ — _tentang bagaimana mereka saling mengumbar ucapan cinta satu sama lain setiap hari._

 _Juga, saat hujan turun dan kau memintaku menatapnya dari jendela, membisikan tentang keindahan likuid bening itu serta harumnya petrichor sesaat setelah derasnya berhenti;_

 _lalu kau bertanya, apakah aku mencintaimu?_

 _Terkadang, ada beberapa hal yang kupikir akan dapat dimengerti tanpa membutuhkan sebuah kata-kata. Atau, sekadar perbuatan sederhana yang nantinya dapat berefek besar dan membekas pada diri seseorang._

 _Namun, cinta bukanlah salah satunya._

 _Ia membutuhkan kata-kata. Tak bisa hanya sebuah perbuatan sederhana atau sekadar tatapan semata. Setidaknya, itu yang kau pikirkan, kan, Sakura?_

 _Sebut aku naïf. Sebut aku egois. Namun aku hanya ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana._

 _Tabpa ada kata-kata, tanpa ada ungkapan, tanpa ada visualisasi langsung. Bukan karena aku tak mencintaimu_ — _tapi justru karena aku begitu mencintaimu._

 _Sehingga rasanya, sebuah kata hanyalah sekadar._

 _Yang ingin kusampaikan, cintaku tak hanya sebatas kata-kata, Sakura. Karena semua itu tak akan mampu menggambarkan seluruh perasaan ini padamu. Karena yang kuingin, kau dapat merasakan seberapa besar cinta ini tanpa harus kujabarkan dengan segala sesuatu._

 _Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku akan membuatnya sesederhana itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **|end|**

* * *

 **a/n:** semakin ke sini semakin gombal, yaaa :")

sebetulnya, masih ada beberapa, tapi saya belum bisa menyesuaikannya dengan setting sasusaku. jadi, sementara, complete di chapter ini. tapi tetap ada kemungkinan chapter-nya nambah :"D mungkin nanti kalau saya dapet wangsit lagi ihi.

terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. lastly, mana bagian favoritmu? :)

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
